Healer
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: The past should be forgotten. For Shadow, that is easier said than done. Is the past something you can forget?
1. Remembrance

**Hi everyone! This is my first Sonic fanfic that I'm actually gonna post up here, so I'm happy!**

**This is going to be a rather slow multi-chap, but I'll get there eventually. All of it will be in Shadow's POV, for the most part. ****And it will be a shonen-ai. If you don't like, you may not want to read.**

**Summery: He thought his past was just that...his past. But sometimes, the past wants to haunt you well into the future. And for Shadow, his past would tear him down...unless he had someone to lean on.**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns everything. I just own the plotline, and games galore. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Healer<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Remembrance**

My mind was seriously in pain when I opened my eyes, trying to see where I was. Well, my mind and body were in pain. But that was the least of my issues.

How was I, Shadow the Hedgehog, ultimate lifeform..._captured?_

Not to mention where I was being held. I had no clue where I was, and even after taking three complete looks around the dingy place, I still didn't recognize the place at all.

It wasn't dark...unless you count the weak wattage of a lone light bulb hanging over my pounding head as something.

I tried to move my arms, and that loud rattle told me all I needed to know. I was caught and chained, and I had no idea why, when, or how.

I tried to recall the events leading up to this. The last thing I remember was being in the forest looking for one of the Chaos Emeralds. I walked up to a lake, and after that...nothing.

That forest differed greatly from this little room that I was chained in.

I don't know if it was pure delirium or just me being forgetful, but I tried to stand up again. That was an issue.

My ankles had been cuffed, and my legs felt numb. I kinds figured that my mobility would be limited. I collapsed in a heap, and my body paid for that dearly. I suppressed a yelp.

I was feeling very sick all of the sudden, so I curled up as much as I could to try and stay warm until someone could tell me what was going on. Too many thoughts circulated through my head, to the point where I really didn't know what was going on...

Until the door opened.

And I heard that one voice I thought was done with me for good.

"Hello, Shadow. Remember me?"

I opened one eye to face my captor. And almost immediately, I hissed, both my eyes snapping open.

That damn Commander! He's still alive...after I told him to take his last shot...I told him to kill me...

I remembered him.

"I bet you're wondering how you got here, am I correct?"

I said nothing, just looked at him, glared at him. If looks could kill, I'm sure he'd be a dead heap at my feet.

I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of here, and my mind tried to create something of a plan as he walked near me.

"I told those fools not to damage you too much." he said in a gleeful tone, pressing his hand against my chest. I hadn't realized how much that would hurt.

And this time, I couldn't help but cry out.

Dammit, dammit...not in front of him!

"Don't die yet, Shadow the Hedgehog. We have a lot of catching up to do." he whispered in my face. I tried to keep my emotionless composure as I could finally feel his hand relieving me of all that pressure.

"I won't kill you...yet. You owe me quite a lot, Shadow. And I want my payment in full."

I looked at him, barely filtering a portion of what he had just said.

Owe him...? What do I owe him?

With a chuckle, he walked out of the room, the metal door slamming shut behind him. My ears flattened against my head from the loud, echoing sound, my question forgotten for the time being.

"Damn. That was loud."

My body was killing me, and I wanted to rest.

'_Don't worry. I won't die'_ I thought to myself with a evil sneer.

_'I won't die...but I'll make sure you will.'_

Next thing I knew, I was growing really tired. Weird...I didn't feel this warm earlier...I was falling asleep faster than I expected.

The funny thing is...after tonight...he'd nearly kill me.

He was going to make me pay for something I can't remember. And I guess it's better that way.

But still...what could I have done? Who did I harm?

And why don't I remember it?


	2. Blue Eyes

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**  
><strong>Shadow and all affliated characters belong to SEGA, not me.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Healer<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Blue Eyes...**

I was dragged down some kind of hallway, which shocked me because I didn't think the place was that big. Then again...I was unconscious the whole time, so I guess I wouldn't have known.

Nothing is making any sense, especially this guy. He makes no sense! And I still can't recall what he wants me to remember...

He's been in and out over those past few days, and he kept telling me the same thing...that I was going to pay for...for something that I just can't damn well remember!

Nothing he says jogged anything for me. I mean, _nothing. _It's like all he does is put himself on repeat just to torture the hell outta my ears. Even though I really shouldn't be complaining, huh?

And I mean, so far, he hasn't really _done_ anything to hurt me physically...for the first few times. I've long since lost track of how long I've been here, but up until yesterday, all he did was repeat that same thing. I guess he was trying to give me time to think about something I don't know anything about...

After last night, though, he got super pissed, and actually beat the living hell out of me. But I swear to you, he's toying with me. He has to be!

He knows that I could kill him if either my feet or my hands were free. I wanted so badly to wrap my fingers around his ancient throat and watch the life drain from his evil eyes.

Seriosuly, he's telling me not a damn thing! What does he expect me to remember? What?

I don't get it. I just can't seem to wrap my mind around the words that are starting to ring around my head. I don't know what he wants me to pay for. He kept saying that I did something 50 years ago...and I didn't believe it...

Now I _know_ that something can't be right about that! Had I been created all those years ago?

About the only thing I can remember about this bastard is the fact that I've fought him before...and I think I told him to destroy me or something like that. Even that's really in bits and pieces, though.

50 years ago...who did I harm? And why is he so concerned about it?

I just don't know...I don't.

On this day, my body was thrown rather roughly into another room, this one slightly bigger than the one I had been trapped in previous. I was still bleeding and sore from that unpleasant beating he dished out to me some time ago, and I wasn't sure how much I could move. If I could move. He still had my wrists and ankled in shackles.

What's going on now?

I opened my eyes and looked at him as he stood over me. It seemed like he'd finally changed his suit...somewhat. I noticed that he seemed a lot more composed than before, and something deep inside told me that this wasn't going to be very pretty.

As always, he stood straighter than a board, hands behind his back, looking at me with a deadly, yet amused glare. I hated him so much, and I wanted a gun just so I could blast his got-damn brains out...

"Shadow, you claim you don't remember anything about what you did." He started out the same way every time...telling me something that I already knew.

I didn't respond for a brief moment. When he said it again, amused and annoying as he always was, I decided to go along with what he wanted for now, just to get some rest...I can't remember the last time I did sleep...

"I...I don't know...what you want...you damn bastard! I don't remember!" I panted.

The Commander moved his hand, I guess to signal someone- or something- and I watched two others enter the room. They looked like lower ranked officers, which I found highly suspect.

He had never called in his lower ranked up until now. Every time he wanted to interrogate the living hell out of me, he came and did it himself, being the weird guy that he was.

I didn't believe he actually had officers here until now. And they looked heavily guarded and armed.

Oh, what the hell is happening around here?

"Maybe this will help you remember!" Commander sneered. He took out a pistol that I know he usually carried around with him, aimed it at my shoulder and fired.

It stung like all eternal hell, and I felt something running down my arm...wait...is that...blood?

That can't be right...I'm the ultimate hedgehog! A mere gunshot wound shouldn't be able to hurt me!

But...why am I...

"Anything now, you bastard?" he screamed, hurting my ears.

I tiredly shook my head, which was feeling oddly light. I was still in shock by that gunshot, and the thick red substance that was trailing my arm...that looked so damn familiar...

"Tie him up and do what you wish with him. Just keep him alive. I want to interrogate him one more time." I heard him order. And with that, he walked out of the room.

I couldn't fight these buffoons even if I wanted to. My arms were fastened, and I couldn't run.

But that blood...it _was _triggering a small piece of a memory...just a bit of it...

I recalled a young girl that I think I knew. I'm not sure if he knew her, either. And I can't remember her name, though...just that she had blue eyes...clear, innocent blue eyes...

Who was she? I tried to recall anything else that might help me piece it all together, but so far, all I remembered was her eyes...her blue eyes...

I shuddered as I felt rough, gloved hands grab my arms and haul me out into that hallway again. I didn't even bother to fight, because what could I have done?

Instead, I just forced myself to stay awake while I tried to remember who that girl was...maybe she was someone important to him...or to me...

_'Who are you...and what importance are you to me...?'_

Maybe that girl with the blue eyes was someone he loved...or I cared about...

No...I am Shadow the Hedgehog! I care for no one!

...or...do I? I'm so confused...

Who is this girl? Why do I remember her eyes?

Why can't I figure this mess out?


	3. Bits and Pieces

**Hi all! Yes, I have returned with another chapter! This story will have a point, you will see! :)  
><strong>

**Anyway, please enjoy, and any ideas you have will be greatly appreciated! I own nothing... except maybe Shadow... maybe... ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Healer<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Bits and Pieces**

I feel really sick. Like...damn, I don't even know.

I'm the ultimate hedgehog, but right now...I feel like straight crap.

I have no idea how long I've been trapped and tortured by this lunatic. All he keeps saying...is that...I...I killed Maria...but... who is she? How was I involved in that?

God...I'm so sick right now...

It was worse when the nutcase bastard came to get me. The light was starting to hurt my eyes from me being shackled and chained for so long in the dark. I squinted, then let out a hiss of pain when two guards picked me up and forced me to walk.

The entire time, I just wanted to puke. I had never been so damn humiliated in all my life, but at that moment, my life wasn't the issue.

I'd...been plagued by nightmares. Real weird ones, in fact. For nights on end, all I keep hearing is this bloodcurdling scream...I feel a sea of deep red wash over my face, soaking me forever with the stain of a life taken.

The only picture I get of the person...is a blond head with frightened blue eyes... and the voice...it's a girl... she's crying for me to...to do something...

Is that...her?

Maria...

I hadn't slept much, if at all, for so long, I started to hallucinate. Badly. Which is why I ended up in shackles. They also had to drug me quite a bit because I'd lash out at them whenever they came close. Not that I really cared. I wanted them to hurt, no matter what.

But...why me? What did I do that caused someone to die like that?

I don't know. I honestly don't know.

And frankly, as much as I hate to admit my own weakness...I'm terrified of what's gonna happen...

I hate feeling weak. But at this point...I don't think I have a choice.

* * *

><p>It's been...I don't even know...<p>

My head...my body...everything hurts...and I...I gotta...I'm gonna...

...faint...

* * *

><p><em>'Shadow!'<em>

_What? Who's there? Where am I?  
><em>

_'Shadow, help! Help me, please!'  
><em>

_I don't know you...I can't see you...where the hell am I?  
><em>

_I start running, hoping that whoever is calling me would go away...but I feel like I've been down these corridors before...wonder why...  
><em>

_'SHADOW!'  
><em>

_That was loud. My ears flattened against my head, and I froze for a moment. Who the hell was that?_

* * *

><p>What...oh God...<p>

N-Nightmare...my body...I'm hurt...

Blood...why am I... bleeding...? So cold...

"I...I'm..."

I'm cold, I'm dying and I'm...scared...

I really hate to admit it, but...I am petrified.

Who is that girl?

She kept calling my name, so I must know her, but from where? Where?

"Bastard, time to wakey-wakey." As if my time here couldn't get any worse...

I knew that voice by now. It was that stupid guard who was assigned to come and get me. I hated his voice so much, and I never cared to rememeber his name.

He threw open the door and bright light poured in. I cried out unintelligibly, my ears flattening against my sore head. I wanted to throw up so much, anything to get this feeling out of me...

"S-S-Stop it..." I hissed as he pulled me up to my feet. I was so pathetically weak, they barely had to keep me cuffed, but the shackles were still on. I...I gotta...

"Rise and shine, Ultimate Hedgehog." the guard taunted, hitting me with the butt of his gun. I dropped to my knees.

Coughing...I never knew that to be such a daunting task...but every time I did it, my chest just burned...

And this damn piece of shit hitting me wasn't doing me a favor...

Now I remember why I hated humans. I hated them all.

I coughed again, this time, feeling a copper-like taste escape my mouth. Blood...just great...I didn't even know I could bleed...

I stumbled though the now familiar corridor, leading to the all to familiar room where that hideousness called the Commander waited. I hated him so much...that was about the only feeling that I could feel right now... hatred to them all...

A rough shove, and I was in the cold, dark office of the bastard. I could barely stand, and I collasped to my knees. Mentally, I cursed myself. I shouldn't be bowing to the likes of this...this...piece of lowlife shit!

"Ah, how are you today, Shadow the Hedgehog? I see you've been treated well." he mocked. He walked down toward me, and I growled.

"Stay...the hell...away from me!" I hissed.

He laughed darkly. "And what if I don't?"

I moved back, trying to put some distance between us. He can't come near me...he can't...

A click, and suddenly, I was screaming. Why the hell am I screaming?

"What, the 'Ultimate Life Form' can't take a little bullet anymore? What's wrong, Shadow?"he teased. A gunshot...

He shot me...and it hurt _that _bad? I'm getting weak...I'm getting so weak...

Another one, this time at my abdomen... oh wow, that's gonna be painful...

"Now you know! Now you know how she felt! She was only 12, you fucking bastard! She was only a child, and you let her die so...so horribly! You deserved to die, not her! Not her!" he cried out.

I gritted my teeth. "W-Who... are you talking about...? I don't...know..."

He said something else... I don't know what, though...

I closed my eyes briefly, the blood flowing thickly out of me. I'm so confused...

"I don't know her...I'm sorry..." I whispered.

I could hear the blood as it filled my already inflamed lungs, and I coughed. I knew if I passed out now, there was an actual chance that I could die. Opening my eyes, I kept moving back, not taking my eyes off the nutcase, who by now, seemed to be having an actual conversation with himself.

Once I felt the cool relief of the wall touch my back, I sighed. I wonder...that girl with the blue eyes... is she the one he's talking about? If so, what did I do to her?

"I'm...sorry..." I said again, but I doubt that I even got above a whisper. I was too tired and too dizzy to notice. My eyes slid closed as I waited for the buffoon to snap out of it and have me dragged back to my cell.

_'Shadow! Promise me you'll protect them...protect Earth...for me! Promise me, Shadow!'_

Who...are you?

And...why can't I remember that promise?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Shadow will finally remember everything! :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. I'm the Ultimate LIFEFORM!

**Hello all! I have returned with another chapter! Sorry for the delay! This chapter actually came from one of my reviewers who noticed something I'd been doing (thank you, by the way, Lucy Labrador! I didn't forget you! :), so I decided to place it in Shad's POV. Hope you enjoy! Again, sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I own Shadow im my dreams and my fanfiction and my drawings. SEGA owns the rest. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Healer<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**I'm The Ultimate LIFEFORM!**

I opened my eyes as the darkness slowly took form. I wasn't sure what day it was anymore...I wasn't sure about anything at the moment...

Maria... that girl's name...was Maria... I figured that much out last night, when I actually had a... normal dream, I suppose...?

I still don't understand, though, what I did to her, what this crazy bastard keeps saying that I did...why I'm here... what promise I made to her...

I attempted to move, and bit my bottom lip hard to hold back the scream I knew was gonna come out. Damn, my body hurts like hell! But that shouldn't be any surprise, I suppose...

"Protect...Earth..." I muttered in confusion.

My eyes squinted in thought as I tried to remember anything more that could help me. That and I could've sworn I heard something...

Nah... I'm probably losing it again... again, not exactly a shock to me anymore...a bit of sleep... even though I-

**CRASH!**

I jolted upright, my body paying dearly for the movement, but I'd worry about that later.

What the hell is going on? Please tell me that bastard is getting his old ass a well deserved beat down... I'll laugh until I _do_ die if that's happening...

I sighed, and then the blaring of all the alarms made my headache pound even more. This was really not my day, was it? What the hell was going on? I didn't do anything, so... unless there was an intruder breaking into the so-called 'impenetrable' headquarters...

At that, I started to laughed, my sides paying front the effort. Please don't ask me why.

I just... oh, this is too good... if someone actually managed to get inside this place...

Okay, can someone please tell me what exactly is going on?! Better yet... why exactly do I give a damn?

Is it the number of blows to the body I took? What is wrong with me?

I leaned against the wall, my laughs turning into painful coughing fits as I listening to the blaring of the alarms. It was really string to turn my headache into a full-blown mirgrine.

Someone had actually managed to find this rust heap... I wonder who...

"...Earth..." I whispered, literally out of nowhere. My mind wasn't even on that topic. Why the hell was I thinking about that lowlife rock?

What was wrong with me?

I closed my eyes for a while, my hand slowly falling to my side... funny, I didn't realize I was clutching my chest...

I really needed to figure this out, before anything else could be done. What was annoying me to no end was that this whole mess wasn't so hard! Figure out who the girl was and why I needed to make a promise not to kill humans. Simple, right?

Then it came to me. The only person who seemed to 'care' other than me was the damn Commander. He was the one who kept saying I did something to her... something that cost her her life, or somehwere along those line. So he would have something on Maria that would probably help me figure this out!

I opened one eye and looked toward the exit. My cell door was still closed. I guess they don't care what happens to the prisoners around here... go figure...

My legs felt like they were about to give out under me. I slid to the hard floor before I let out another cough. Okay, plans or not, I need to rest...

I curled up tightly into a ball on my makeshift bed, and it was then I randomly realized that I was... shaking? Cold, maybe... I've been like that since this whole thing started...

In order for me to get this to work, I would need to work out everything perfectly _and_ have energy to pull it off, even though I had no idea what exactly I was going to do. I just knew that if I messed it up... there'd be a good chance I really won't live another day.

"Bastard..." I grumbled as sleep pulled me into its grasp, "... I'm the ultimate_ LIFEFORM_. Not a mere _hedgehog_."

This creation was going to make sure that he paid for everything he did. And after that's done, I'll make sure his beloved 'home' is completely wiped from its pathetic existence.

All I need are a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so this chapter may not make much sense... but considering Shadow's state of mind at the current moment... for his sake, his thoughts won't clear up for a bit... <strong>

**Anyway, please review, and any constructive criticism or advice would really be appreciated! Thank you! **


End file.
